pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Seaborn Jones
Seaborn Gustavus Jones (October 10, 1942 - Oct. 3, 2014) was an American poet, who authored several books of poetry.Seaborn Gustavus Jones, Macon Telegraph, October 6, 2014. Web, Nov. 19, 2014. Life Jones was born in Macon, Georgia in 1942, and lived most of his life in that city.Obituary for: Seaborn Jones, Hart's Mortuary and Crematory. Web, Nov. 19, 2014. He was named after a family forebearer, 19th-century Congressman Seaborn Jones. He attended Mercer University. He later served in the United States Marines, where he was known as "the poet".Poet Seaborn Jones to be Eulogized Wednesday, Macon Telegraph, October 7, 2014. Web, Nov. 19, 2014. Jones published in the Chattahoochee Review, New York Quarterly, Pearl, River Styx, Rockhurst Review, Southern Poetry Review, Bogg, Poetry New Zealand, Studio One, Wilshire Review, Louisiana Review and numerous other journals, including translations of his work for European publications. His poems were anthologized in 80 on the 80s (Ashland Poetry Press, 1990), Scorched Hands (Pariah Press), Chester H. Jones Foundation National Poetry Contest Winners 1993, and in Java Monkey Speaks Anthology 3 in 2008. Jones spoke and read extensively throughout the United States.SeabornJones.com, Web, Apr. 26, 2011. Writing Jones described his poems as "architectural," explaining: "I write down the mood or phrase in a notebook and build on it. Some poems seem to just roll out with no effort. I can only assume that these poems have been incubating in my unconscious and have percolated to the conscious. Everything requires rewriting.""Poet of the Month: Seaborn Jones," July 2009, PoetryNet.org, Web, Apr. 26, 2011. Recognition Jones received the Georgia Author of the Year Award in poetry in 1998 for his book X-Ray Movies. Jones received 3 International Merit Awards from Atlanta Review. He won the Violet Reed Haas Prize for Poetry, and was selected as the 1991 Alan Collins Scholar in Poetry at the Bread Loaf Writers' Conference. Online magazine PoetryNet made him its Poet of the Month in July 2009. In 2010 Mercer University Press awarded him the Adrienne Bond Award for Poetry for his manuscript, Going Farther into the Woods than the Woods Go. The citation accompanying the award read: "Unlike any poet writing in the South, Seaborn Jones maintains a figurative connecton to surrealism, one of the essential pathways of subjectivity in American Art.""2010 Book Award Winners," Mercer University Press, MUPress.org, Web, Apr. 28, 2011. Going Farther into the Woods than the Woods Go was nominated for th Pulitzer Prize in Poetry. Publications * Drowning from the Inside Out ''(afterword by William Dickey). Cherry Valley, NY; Cherry Valley Editions, 1981. * ''X-Ray Movies. Lizella, GA: 1988. * Black Champagne. Georgeia: Heart of Georgia, 1994. * Lost Keys Valdosta, GA: Snake Nation Press, 1996. * Getaway Car in Reverse. GA: Steam Iron Press, 2006. * Going Farther into the Woods than the Woods Go. Macon, GA: Mercer University Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographic information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Seaborn Jones, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 12, 2014. Audio / video * The Worlds of Seaborn Jones (CD). Macon, GA: Senate Records, 2008. References External links ;Poems *Poet of the Month: Seaborn Jones at PoetryNet ;Audio / video *Seaborn Jones at YouTube *Seaborn Jones on MySpace *Listen to Seaborn Jones on CDBaby ;Books *Seaborn Jones at Amazon.com ;About *Seaborn Gustavus Jones obituary, Macon Telegraph *Poet Seaborn Jones to be Eulogized Wednesday, Macon Telegraph * Seaborn Jones Official website. Category:1942 births Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:People from Macon, Georgia Category:English-language poets Category:Poets